1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to walkers for handicapped persons, and more particularly relates to safety walkers, especially walkers which are suitable for use by persons capable of supporting their weight on their legs but who are especially prone to stumbling and falling because of their handicapped condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of walkers are commonly used by handicapped or elderly persons who have the strength and capability of supporting their weight on their legs and walking, but cannot do so safely because of their tendency to stumble and fall due to lack of adequate coordination. For example, elderly persons who reside in nursing homes frequently have a great need to exercise and to convey themselves from one location to another, but are afraid to do so without assistance of an aid. A wide variety of walkers have been devised for elderly and/or partially handicapped or disabled persons. Some walkers do not have wheels, and merely comprise a four-legged framework having support rails which can be grasped with either hand. Other types of walkers have crutch attachments. Everest and Jennings, Inc. Of Los Angeles, California, markets a wide variety of walkers which include vertically adjustble rear seats supported by frameworks having four vertical legs with casters on the lower ends. Certain models have an open front, while other models have a lockable gate which opens to admit entry of a user. The frameworks include a pair of opposed parallel rails which can be grasped by the user for support. One model has a padded protective ring disposed above the seat wherein a child can be lowered through the ring so that the child rests on and straddles the seat. However, all of the above-described walkers produced by Everest and Jennings have disadvantages which make the walkers very unsatisfactory for use by partially handicapped persons who are prone to stumbling and falling, especially if the persons who are greatly overweight. If the person loses balance and begins to fall to the right or left while using one of the walkers, the walker may fail to provide the necessary lateral support and may fall over sideways. Furthermore, the person may not have sufficient strength in his arms and shoulders to support his weight within the region surrounded by the walker if the person begins to fall and therefore may fall within the framework to the floor. In addition to the above walker, the state of the art is believed to be indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,311; 3,180,678; 1,688,922; 1,404,572; 1,204,249; 572,613 and 265,432. Up to now, there has been an unmet need for a walker which can be safely, yet easily utilized by an overweight, partially disabled person having a pronounced tendency to stumble, trip, or fall when walking.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a walker which can be safely and conveniently utilized by a person having proneness to tripping or falling.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safety walker which is highly stable and is capable of supporting and resisting the weight of a user who begins to fall in any direction while using the walker.
It is another object of the invention to provide a walker which is capable of reliably catching the weight of a user who begins to fall within a region surrounded by the framework of the walker.